Barney Saves Christmas (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney Saves Christmas is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 released on December 21, 1993. Plot Barney wishes that it would be Christmas every day, but with the help of Santa's reindeer-in-training, Lightning, he learns that might not be such a good idea when he sees the future. Recap The video starts where the kids are playing in the snow at Tosha's backyard. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Irvine (Brendan Moore) *Heather (Alexander Picatto) *Theodore (Landon Prairie) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) *Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) *Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) *Derek's Dad (Richard Pryor) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Mrs. Tenagain (Susan Glover) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Jackie Chan (As Himself) *Joe Scruggs (As Himself) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Santa Claus (Charles Durning) *Santa's Elf #1 (Drake Bell) *Santa's Elf #2 (Courtland Mead) *Santa's Elf #3 (Tommy Frewer) *Santa's Elf #4 (Ashley Caines) *Santa's Elf #5 (Tiffany Burton) *Santa's Elf #6 (Shira Roth) *Lightning the Reindeer (Joey Mazzarino) *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein) *Mario (Danny DeVito) *Luigi (Joe Alaskey) *Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly) *Princess Daisy (Janice Kawaye) *Tommy Pickles (E.G. Daily) *Chucke Finster (Christine Cavanaugh) *Phil DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Lil DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Anglelica Pickles (Cheryl Chase) *Stu Pickles (Jack Riley) *Didi Pickles (Melanie Chartoff) *Lou Pickles (David Doyle) *Chas Finster (Michael Bell) *Betty DeVille (Kath Soucie) *Howard DeVille (Phil Proctor) *Drew Pickles (Michael Bell) *Charlotte Pickles (Tress MacNeille) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) #It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (sung by Barney and his friends) #Winter's Wonderful (sung by Barney and his friends) #It's Christmas Again (sung by Barney and his friends) #Deck the Halls (sung by Barney's friends) #It's Christmas Again (reprise) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (sung by Santa) #It's Christmas Again (Spring Version) (sung by the kids) #Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas (sung by the Easter Bunny) #It's Christmas Again (Fourth of July Version) (sung by the kids) #All I Want for Christmas is You (sung by BJ) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (sung by Barney, Lightning and the kids) #It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (reprise) (sung by Barney and Lightning) #We Wish You A Merry Christmas (sung by Barney and his friends) #I Love You (sung by Barney and his friends) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *The Barney doll from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The Shawn voice from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. *The Antonio voice is the same as Christian's voice from "Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals". *The Derek voice from "The Alphabet Zoo!" is used. *The Tosha voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The Kathy voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Min voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. *The Irvine voice for this video is similar to Michael's voice from "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom". *The Kelly voice from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. *Shanw wore the same winter clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Derek wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Tosha wore the same winter clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Michael wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Min wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *Tina wore the same winter clothes from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Barney messes up his magic by giving kids winter clothes instead of their normal outfits). *The musical arrangements from "Barney's Imagination Island" are used, but with a Christmas twist. *This version of "Deck the Halls" uses the same arrangements "Waiting for Santa" (but extended) and new vocals sung by Barney's friends (with the first two verses from the Barney version and the third verse from the real version combined). *This version of "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement). *This version of "Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement). *This version of "It's Christmas Again (Fourth of July Version)" uses the same arrangements from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (except with a Season 2 arrangement) and new vocals sung by the kids. *This version of "It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version)" uses a new arrangement composed by Bob Singleton and new vocals sung by the kids. *This version of the reprise of "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" uses the same arrangements from "Elmo Saves Christmas" (Pitch -3) and new vocals sung by Barney and Lightning. *This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Falling for Autumn" (but with a Christmas twist) and the same vocals from "Room for Everyone" (Pitch +1). *The cabin from the Rugrats episode, "The Santa Experience" is also used in this video. *This video is adapted from the book "Christmas Every Day" by William Dean Howells. *The plot is similar to the Sesame Street special, "Elmo Saves Christmas" (1996). *Filming for this video took place from September 5, 1993 to October 2, 1993. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Theodore hits the Barney doll with a snowball. *When Mr. Tenagain gasps as the snowball is about to hit him by accident, his gasp is the same from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when he Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are playing in the snow. Michael, Kathy, and Tina are making a snowman; Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min are making snow angels; Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather making a snow fort; Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly are playing snowball fight) * Tina: Wow! We did a great job building a snowman. * Michael: Yeah! Coals for eyes and a mouth; a carrot for a nose; two branches for arms; and a top hat. * Kathy: Great! * (cuts to Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min making snow angels) * Min: Wow! Check out our snow angels! * Tosha: And they look beautiful! * (cuts to Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather building a snow fort) * Sakis: Wow! Our snow fort is finished! * Heather: Home sweet home! * (cuts to Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly playing snowball fight) * Kelly: Take that! (throws a snowball to Antonio) * Antonio: Hey!! You take that! (throws a snowball to Axel) * Axel: Whoa!! (throws a snowball to Kelly) * Kelly: (shrieks) AAAH!! * Theodore: Yeah! (throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, Kelly) How you like me now! I'm an expert at snowball fight! * Antonio, Axel, and Kelly: (screaming) AAAH!! * Theodore: You'll never win! (continues throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, and Kelly) * Kelly: Oof! (throws a snowball back to Theodore) You pervert! * Theodore: Now it's time for my super special snowball attack! (accidentally hit Barney with a snowball) * (the Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: WHOA!!! * Kids: Barney!! * Barney: What are you kids doing? * Kelly: We're playing in the snow. * Barney: Wow! Sounds like you're having-- * Mr. Tenagain: Ready or not! Here we come! * Sakis: What was that? * Barney: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain are about to approach Tosha's backyard) * Mrs. Tenagain: You know, Christmas would be a special holiday. * Mr. Tenagain: Yes, on December 25th. * Kelly: Okay. I got this. (she makes a snowball and throws it to Mr. Tenagain) * Mr. Tenagain: (gasps and gets hit by a snowball) Ouch! * Mrs. Tenagain: Mr. Tenagain! Are you all right?! * Mr. Tenagain: I'm fine, but my cheek hurts a lot. * (Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain arrive) * Barney: Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tenagain. Quote 2: * (while Barney is snoring on the chair, the TV is static. Suddenly, there is a grunting noise from Santa who is stuck in a chimney) * Barney: Somebody's shouting, but who? * (Santa's grunting noise in the chimney continues) * (Barney turns the TV off) * Barney: Don't worry, Santa! I'm coming! Ho ho ho! (he approaches Santa who is stuck in a chimney) Santa? Is that you?! * Santa: Yes! Get me outta here! * Barney: (looks at the viewers) Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! It's Santa Claus and he's stuck in the chimney! Wanna help me pull him outta the chimney? You will?! Great! Ho ho ho! (looks back at Santa who is still stuck in the chimney) Okay, Santa. I'll gonna pull you out. Hmm? Let's see. Ohh! (he holds Santa's boot) On the count of three, I'm gonna pull Santa's foot and he'll come down. Ready? (begins to pull) One... two... three! (he pulls Santa's boot out, but not the foot. Unfortunately, Santa is still stuck in the chimney) WHOA!! * Santa: The foot! Pull the foot! * Barney: Oops. Sorry. (he holds Santa's foot) Okay. Let's try it again one more time and this time, he will come down the chimney. Ready? (begins to pull again) One... two... three! (he pulls Santa's foot out, but Santa comes down the chimney at last) WHOA!! * (Santa is free) * Barney: IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! HO HO HO! (approaches at Santa who is now free) SANTA CLAUS! * Santa: Yes. It's me. I've got a million toys to deliver and I get stuck in a chimney. You know how long I've been going down chimneys? * Barney: No. * Santa: Since after you were hatched in an egg and I never get stuck -- never. This sack -- it's too big. (he looks at his sack of toys and looks inside. Suddenly, Lightning pops out of the sack) Lightning!! * Lightning: Hi! * Barney: Oh, boy!! I got a reindeer for Christmas!! Ho ho ho!! * Santa: No, sir. He's one of mine. A reindeer in training and a stowaway. What's the story, Lightning? * Lightning: Gee whiz, sir! I just wanna ride in your sleigh to see how it feels. I know I'm gonna pull it someday, but if a reindeer gets hurt tonight, I could fill in. I'm fast! I'm strong! * Santa: You're young and you're grounded. * Lightning: Aw, gee. * Santa: Sonny boy, I could've been stuck in this chimney all night, then what would've happened? There would've been no Christmas because of you. As for you, Barney... * Barney: Oh, goodness. * Santa: ...you are a big purple hero. When you pulled me outta that chimney, sir, you saved Christmas from all over the world, so I'm gonna give you a very special Christmas present. * Barney: Oh, boy! What is it!? * Santa: This pink bear... (he pulls a 14-inch pink teddy bear out of the sack) ...or this... (he pulls a magical snow globe out of the sack. It magically shines) ...magical snow globe. * Barney: Ooh! I like the bear! * Santa: Plus with the globe, you get 3 wishes. * Barney: What! Get outta here! Really?! * Lightning: Well, I go for the globe. * Barney: Okay. * (Santa gives Barney the globe) * Barney: Wow! It's super dee duper!! (he jumps in the air) So how do I make a wish, Santa? * Santa: Just shake it and say "blitzen". * Barney: Okay. Here goes. (he begins to shake the snow globe) Wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish! Blitzen! * (suddenly a glass of water with a red straw on it magically appears) * Barney: IT WORKS! IT WORKS! * Santa: You wish for a glass of water? * Barney: Uh-huh! * Lightning: Why? * Barney: Because I'm thirsty. * Lightning: But-- * (Barney takes a sip from a glass of water) * Lightning: But you could've have anything! * Barney: A diet soda? * Santa: A castle. A kingdom. * Barney: Yes! * Lightning: A fire engine. A real one! * Barney: Oh! * Santa: You've got 2 more wishes, sir. Don't waste them. * Barney: Okay. Quote 3: * (at Santa's Workshop, Santa's elves are planning their vacation. Suddenly, the Christmas-ometor is bleeping) * Santa's Elf #4: Hey, what's going on!? * Santa's Elf #5: This Christmas-ometor is bleeping! * Santa's Elf #2: The toy machine is going again! * Santa's Elf #1: What does that mean?! * Santa's Elf #2 and #4: It's Christmas again!!? * Santa's Elf #3: But we just had Christmas!! * Santa's Elf #6: Yeah, we've been making Christmas toys all night! * Santa's Elf #5: Well, we got it again! Workstations, everyone! * Santa's elves: (groaning) Ohh!!! * Santa's Elf #4: What about my vacation??! * Santa's Elf #6: Forget about vacation! C'mon! * Santa's Elf #4: Aww! * Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6: Santa! Santa! * (Santa is putting a golf ball) * (Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6 open the door, enter Santa's room, and continuing shouting) * Santa: What's going on? * Santa's Elf #4: Santa, it's Christmas again! * Santa: It can't be! * Santa's Elf #6: It is, too! Did you give someone 3 wishes again?! * Santa: That big, purple dinosaur in town: Barney. I gotta go talk to him. Get me a sleigh... and hitch up a reindeer. * Santa's Elf #4: But they're all sleeping. Last night was tough! * Santa: It's an emergency. Who else we got? * Lightning: (enters) Me! * Santa: Lightning?? * Santa's Elf #1: He's small but he's fast. * Santa: He's a kid. * Santa's Elf #4: Yeah, but he's all we got. * Lightning: Oh, please, Santa. Please, Santa. Please, Santa, Santa, Santa. Please. * Santa: Okay! * Santa's Elf #1: All right! * Santa: Hitch him up. * (Santa's elves and Lightning agree) Quote 4: *Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again (Spring Version)") Let's go. *Lightning: Okay. *(Barney and Lightning explore Christmas in springtime. They see a sign on the door that says "Closed for Christmas") *Lightning: "Closed for Christmas"? *Barney: Look at all these toasters, Lightning. *(Barney and Lightning see the toasters on the table all in a pile) *(Derek's parents enter) *Barney: Why, it's Derek's mom and dad! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Derek's Dad: And who's this? *Barney: This is my good friend, Lightning. *Lightning: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Barney: Why aren't you fixing the toasters? *Derek's Dad: Well, we're too busy celebrating Christmas. *Derek's Mom: Yeah, wrapping presents; unwrapping presents-- *Derek's Dad: Eating turkeys. *Derek's Mom: Eating turkeys-- it's a full time job! Who has time to work!? *(Derek's parents leave) Quote 5: *(Santa showing five of his elves a cow with rabbit ears) *Santa: What's this supposed to be? *Santa's Elf #2: It's a cow. *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah, a cow. *Santa: Cows don't have rabbit ears. Cows have horns. *Santa's Elf #5: What d'you want from us!? We worked for months without a break! *Santa's Elf #4: We get tired. We make mistakes. *Santa: Put horns on these cows. *Santa's Elf #5: Oh, forget about it. I quit. *Santa's Elf #2: There's no time. They need toys faster so we can make them. *Santa: Then let's call it something else. *Santa's Elf #2: How about Moo-Bunny? *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah! Moo-Bunny! *Santa: Send out the Moo-Bunnies immediately. *Santa's Elf #6: Now how about our break? *Santa: You have five minutes. *(Santa's elves go to sleep) *(Santa's Elf #3 enters with a rabbit with horns) *Santa's Elf #3: What do you make of this, Santa? (gives Santa a rabbit with horns) *Santa: It's a cabbit. Quote 6: * Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again (Fourth of July Version)") Let's go. * Lightning: All right! * (Barney and Lightning explore Christmas on the fourth of July) * (cuts to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy arguing at miniature golf) * Princess Peach: This is ridiculous! Christmas in summertime; no snow; hot weather?! Christmas is supposed to be in the winter, not in the summer! * Princess Daisy: Are you crazy?! We've been spending Christmas for 6 months! You know, eating Christmas dinner and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV! * Princess Peach: Really, Daisy?! If there's the real Christmas next year, then nobody'll be celebrating! * (Barney and Lightning enter) * Barney: Oh, Peach, Daisy, what's wrong?! * Princess Daisy: It's Christmas in summertime! * Princess Peach: We can't have Christmas every day! * Princess Daisy: Yeah! We want Christmas to be only once a year! * Barney: Only if I can make that my third wish. (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Princess Daisy: You said it. Now will you two get outta here? * Princess Peach: Yeah, we're trying to play golf. * Barney: Well, all right. * (Barney and Lightning leave) * Princess Daisy: (sighs) I wish it would stop being Christmas every day. * Princess Peach: You said it. Quote 7: *(after the song "It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version)", the kids cough and choke because of their hoarsely voices) *Sakis: (with hoarsely voice) I'm sorry, Barney. I'm sorry, Lightning. We sang too much. We lost our voices. *(the kids leave) *Barney: No lights; no decorations; no singing?! I thought this Christmas would be so special. *Mr. Tenagain: Barney, when it's Christmas every day, Christmas is no longer special. Too bad. I love counting Christmas cards. (he leaves) *Barney: Sorry, Lightning. *Lightning: (sighs) I think Christmas every day has got to stop. Quote 8: * (Princess Peach and Princess Daisy crying) * Princess Peach: Oh, my! Looks like Christmas isn't special anymore. * Princess Daisy: Yeah. No lights; no decorations; no singing. We want Christmas to end but it's still Christmas. * (Barney and Lightning enter) * Barney: Oh, Peach, Daisy, what's wrong?! * Princess Daisy: Shut up and leave us alone!! (she and Peach continue crying) * Lightning: But ladies, Christmas every day has got to stop. * Princess Daisy: (angrily) I said "SHUT UP"! (she and Peach continue crying) * Lightning: C'mon, Barney. Let's go. * Barney: Well, okay, Lightning. * (Barney and Lightning leave) Quote 9: *BJ: (sadly) Ai-yi-yi! Zane's been spending Christmas Day at granny's for a whole year, dad. Every night, I hope Christmas will end and he'll come back, but... every morning I wake up and it's still Christmas! (crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: I know how you feel, BJ. *BJ: Now I'll never see Zane again! Never! (continues crying) *Baby Bop: I wish Zane would come back soon. *BJ: Yeah, but I really miss him! (continues crying) *(Barney and Lightning enter) *Barney: Aw, BJ, why are you crying? *BJ: Nothing. I'm just never gonna see my best friend again! (crying) *(Mario and Luigi enter) *Mario: Barney, we ain't gonna have Christmas every day! *Luigi: Yeah, it's making everyone unhappy! *Barney: I'm afraid so, guys. *(a sound of hammering is heard) *Barney: Oh, my! What's Mr. Boyd doing?! He's closing up Fixit Boutique?! *Luigi: Yes, for good! *Lightning: Well, you're not gonna close Fixit Boutique. *Barney: Yeah. I didn't want that. *Mario: Yeah?!? Well, we can't work on Christmas since it's Christmas every day! We can't work at all! *Lightning: But what will you do? *Luigi: That's a good question. *(Mr. Boyd enters) *Mr. Boyd: Well, that's that. Goodbye, Fixit Boutique. *(BJ crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ, why don't we go home for some pickle fries. We'll talk some more! *(BJ, Baby Bop, and their dad enter home) *Mario: Now look what you've done! *Barney: I'm sorry, Mario. I'm sorry, Luigi. But I don't think Christmas every day is special anymore. *Mario: Are you kiddin'!? Christmas every day is a very bad idea, Barney! *Luigi: Yeah! No people celebrating, no Christmas carols, and no presents! *Lightning: Really?! That's terrible! *Barney: But I wanna make everything in the whole wide world the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. *(Mario and Luigi growl. They then leave) *Barney: I thought Christmas every day would make everybody happy, Lightning, but it's making them sad. Fixit Boutique is closed, BJ is crying, nobody is celebrating, and Mr. Tenagain says Christmas isn't special anymore because it's every day. Maybe Santa's right. *(the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again) Quote 9: * Santa: (arrives in town after the reprise of the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again) Seems to me, I've heard this song before. * Barney and Lightning: Santa! * Lightning: What're you doing here?! * Santa: I'm telling all my reindeer in person. Lightning... I've decided to retire. * Lightning: You mean you're not gonna deliver Christmas presents anymore!?! * Santa: That's right. I'm getting outta business and moving to Florida. * Barney: But there'll be no Santa Claus, Santa! * Lightning: Yeah! * Santa: Barney, I can't carry heavy bags and toy every night. I'm a senior citizen. Besides, nobody seems to care about Christmas anymore. * Lightning: But what will you do? * Santa's Elf #6: (arrives) Santa, c'mon! We're missing the peak tanning hours! * Santa: I'm comin'. I gotta go. The elves are waiting for me. * Barney: Wait a second! What should I do about Christmas every day?! * Lightning: Yeah. * Santa: I wish I could help you but... I don't have a wish. If somebody has a wish... (winks his right eye) ...they could make Christmas they way it used to be. Hold the sleigh! (he and Santa's Elf #6 leave) * Barney: What a great idea! Lightning, I have 1 more wish left. * Lightning: Great! Do you have your snow globe in your backpack? * Barney: Yes, I do. Ho ho ho! (he takes off his backpack) Okay. I'm gonna get snow globe in my backpack. (he takes out the snow globe in his backpack) Oh, boy! I almost forgot. (whistles extremely loudly for everybody to come) * (everybody magically appears) * Barney: All right, everybody! I have great news! * Chas: Yeah? What is it? * Barney: Santa gave me this magical snow globe. I use it to wish for Christmas every day. * All: What?! (they all get confused) * Stu: Christmas every day? For Pete's sake, there would've been no decorations and lights if it's Christmas every day. * Barney: Well, I only have one wish left. I was gonna wish for pizza but I'm gonna wish that Christmas will be the way it used to be -- one day a year. * Baby Bop: No! Go for pizza! * Joe Scruggs: Quiet, Baby Bop!!! Barney, wish for Christmas once a year please! * Mr. Tenagain: Yes, please. That's 2 pleases. * Tosha: (with hoarse whisper) Please? * Mr. Tenagain: 3 pleases. * BJ: Please, Barney? So I can see Zane again. * (all saying "please" at once) * Barney: Okay, everybody! Here goes! (clears throat) I wish that everything in town was the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. (he begins to shake the snow globe too much) Wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish! * (the snow globe flies from Barney's hands) * (all gasping) * (the snow globe smashes into dust among hitting the ground before Barney can make the last wish) * (everyone groan except Barney) * (the Rugrats begin to cry) * Barney: Blitzen, blitzen, blitzen! Oh, my. Now my wish won't come true. * Mario: It's Christmas forever. * BJ: Oh, goodbye, Zane. * (everybody leave except Barney and Lightning) * Barney: Sorry!